What's wrong with people?
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Kyle is wondering what people are talking about and why some people are acting wierdly. Contains Boy love.  Style, Creek, Bunny  Story is better the summary
1. Chapter 1

-Kyle Pov-

It's another school day as I arrived at our usual bus stop. It used to be just Kenny, Stan cartman, and me. But ever since Kenny came out that he was bi and asked Butters out, Butters now shares the bus stop with us. They are always holding hands.

Just over the summer Stan and Wendy broke up for good. It's October now. Towards the middle of September cartman got up the courage to ask Wendy out. Now she sometimes is at our bus stop sucking face with cartman. It's really gross.

Right now Kenny and butters are holding hands and cartman is making fun of them and calling them fags. Kenny just flipped him off and looked at me. "Hey Kyle is Stan sick or something?"

I shrugged "I have no idea, he never said he wasn't coming or he was sick" Butters looked at Kenny and me. "He is probably just late" Kenny took his hood down like he usually does most of the time. "Well he better hurry up because the bus is coming" I looked down the street at the approaching bus. "Damn it Stan" I mumbled.

The bus stopped and we all got on. Me in the back seat on the left and Kenny and Butters across from us like usual. We always sit in the same seats and Stan always sits by me. Cartman sat somewhere in the front but I don't give a shit about that goddamn fat ass. I wonder where Stan is.

We got to school and Kenny, Butters and I walked to our lockers together. I looked at Stan's locker on my right, and just stared at it. Kenny snapped his fingers in front o my face. I blinked and looked at him. Kenny was smirking at me. "Dude your making it obvious" huh? "Kenny what are you talking about?" Kenny smirked more.

"You staring at Stan's locker, ya know…" I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny sighed. "You're a dumbass Kyle, you and Stan" WTF? Kenny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm really confused, what do you mean me and Stan?" Kenny hit himself in the head and sighed. "Just forget it" he walked away with Butters at his side. What the hell is he talking about?

I saw Stan running down the hallway towards me. He stopped at his locker and hurriedly opened it. "Stan what the hell happened?" he looked everywhere but my face. "i-I j-just missed t-the b-bus" he looked nervous. "Stan what's wrong?" He looked at his feet. "Nothing" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Stan what's wrong? And why did you miss the bus?" he wouldn't look at me straight in the eye. "I w-was thinking…" Stan had a slight blush, wait? A blush, Stan is blushing? Why is he blushing? "Thinking about what?"

He looked me in the eyes for a brief second but I saw sadness in his eyes and he looked really worried. "S-stuff..." what going on with him? "Stan look at me in the eyes and just spit it out!"

The bell rang but we just stood there not paying attention to the remaining students rushing to their classes. The hallways were empty and the air was still as no noise was heard. Stan slowly looked me in the eyes and I saw his eyes glisten with tars that would probably fall shortly. "i-I w-was thinking about… about y-you"

About me? Why about me? Why would thinking about me make Stan cry? Thin makes no sense. People are confusing today. "About me? Why would you be thinking about me?" Stan blinked probably trying to hold back tears.

"i-I'm not ready to t-tell you yet…" A tear fell from Stan's right eye and trickled down his cheek. "Stan you can tell me and don't cry everything will be ok" a few more tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "n-no no… no... i-it won't be ok Kyle" Stan's face got redder as more tears fell from his eyes.

Unexpectedly Stan started yelling. "It won't be ok! You don't get it! If I tell you everything will change and our friendship will be over!" Stan forcefully took my hand off his chin and sprinted down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. "Stan wait!"

I ran after him. I watched as Stan opened the doors and sprinted out of the school. I sped up my pace. I have to run faster if I'm going to catch him. Stan has asthma so after a while he will have to take a break. I almost stopped in my tracks realizing something. If Stan runs too much and he doesn't have his inhaler then he could stop breathing and die. I sprinted faster. Shit shit shit! I have to stop Stan from running.

"Stan! God damn it stop running! Your asthma!" Stan didn't slow up at all and kept running. I felt my legs start to hurt. I bet Stan's legs hurt too. But I kept running. Stan started to slow down, so I sped up. He started running slower and slower until he completely stopped running and laid down in the nearby grass.

I reached Stan and looked down at him. His breathing was really off. "k-Kyle" he took a couple breaths. "Hard….. To…breathe" shit I knew this would happen. "Stan just calm down and try to breathe slower" I sat down next to Stan. Stan looked at me. "I'm… such…an….idiot"

I put my hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and then placed my hand on his arm. "No you're not Stan don't ever think that" I noticed Stan's face going paler. Shit! God fucking damn it! What should I do! We are at Starks pond and there aren't any nearby houses. I almost jumped realizing I keep and extra inhaler in my pocket for Stan if he ever needed it.

I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket. "Stan I have an inhaler, can you do it yourself?" Stan shook his head no. I quickly opened Stan's mouth. "You have to breathe in when I spray this" I quickly sprayed the inhaler in Stan's mouth. Then I shook it and sprayed it again.

I watched as Stan's face became less pale and his breathing started to regulate. "Are you ok Stan?" he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yea I'm fine" Stan sat up. "I'm sorry Kyle for yelling at you and running" I smiled warmly at him. "It's ok Stan, but please tell me why you think our friendship will be over"

Stan sighed. "I'm not ready… it's not the right time" he tried to smile but failed. "Ok, I will wait, but don't take forever to tell me" god I want to know now! How would thinking about me make Stan cry? Stan nodded his head. I stood up and held out my hand for him. He grabbed it and I helped him up. I saw Stan's cheeks get pink. Is he blushing again? I let go of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooo Stan where do you want to go?" He looked at me. "Can we just go to either my house or your house and play mindless video games, I want to forget about everything" Stan probably does need that, we already missed a lot of the school day anyway so it's not a big deal.

"Alright lets go to your house" Stan smiled and nodded. We walked quietly side by side to Stan's house. Once we reached it Stan unlocked the door and we went straight to his room and started playing video games. Around 1pm we took a break to go downstairs and eat.

Stan opened up the fridge and I looked over his shoulder. He grabbed all of his lunch meat and cheese out of the fridge. Then he got out the bread. My sandwich had salami, bologna, sandwich pepperoni, and pepper jack cheese with some hot sauce and ranch. Stan made a sandwich with the exact same stuff I used. We both put our sandwiches in the microwave and heated them up.

While they were heating up I grabbed 2 diet cokes for Stan and me. I handed the one to him. "Thanks" Stan looked happier now then he was before. I grabbed the sandwiches and Stan grabbed a bag of cheese Doritos.

We went upstairs and sat on the floor where we were before. While I was eating I looked around Stan's room. I never really paid attention to his room before. Wow there are a lot of pictures of us together. I finished eating and so did Stan. We continued to play video games.

Around 3pm I turned to Stan. "When are your parents getting home?" Stan turned towards me. "5pm like they do every day" Stan looked at me like I was a dumb ass. Wow how can I forget that? "Oh right…" I chuckled. God I feel stupid. Stan smiled at me. At 6pm I went home, ate and studied. At nine I took a shower then went on the computer. I logged on Facebook and I chat with Kenny popped up.

For the next 2 hours I talked to Kenny. We talked about how Craig and tweek are an item. Also him and Butters relationship and cartman and Wendy's relationship and how gross it is when they make out.

We talked about many random things, and I told him what happened with Stan today Kenny said I was clueless and called me a dumb ass again. He told me I should be more observant about Stan's behaviors around me. I really don't get Kenny he makes no sense. He also said I should think about my feelings for Stan.

My feelings for Stan? Were super best friends that's not hard to figure out. I am straight, Stan is straight. Kenny just wants up to be gay. At 11pm I went to bed.

~Next Day~

At the bus stop Stan almost completely ignored me and Kenny kept looking between us. Stan still sat by me and we walked together to our lockers along with Kenny and Butters.

I looked over at Stan and I knew he felt me looking at him. Stan fumbled with his stuff and accidently dropped it all on the floor. I instantly bent over to help him pick up his stuff. His hand brushed mine. That felt really good… why do I have a sudden urge to touch Stan's hand again.

I looked at Stan and he had a slight blush on his face. Why the hell is Stan blushing a lot when I'm near him? This makes no sense. We both stood up and walked together to our 1st period.

At lunch I still sat next to Stan like usual. Our lunch table over the years grew and now has Stan, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Cartman, me and sometimes Wendy on Cartman's lap. Craig and tweek always sit by each other. Craig still flips everybody off but he is nice, and Tweek still twitches sometimes and drinks coffee all of the time.

Actually he usually brings me some coffee too. Me and Stan drink coffee sometimes too. Starbucks has the best Frappes. But Tweek sometimes brings me coffee that he made and its really good too. Tweek is drinking his coffee and Craig is flipping off people that walk by the table.

Kenny and Butters walked over and Kenny sat next to me and Butters sat next to Kenny. I watched as Cartman walked over and sat next to Tweek. "Hi faggot" Cartman looked right at tweek as he said that. Tweek started twitching uncontrollably and hung onto Craig.

Craig stood up and yanked Cartman off his chair and onto the floor. Craig kicked Cartman and flipped him off. Craig sat down and pulled Tweek onto his lap. I wish Stan would pull me onto his lap… wow! No! That's… that's gross!

It's just Kenny getting into my head…. Stan does beat up Cartman for me sometimes though. I remember that one time Cartman was calling me a little girl and making fun of my religion. Stan got pissed and started yelling at Cartman and he punched fat ass in the face. Then Cartman called us fags and gay. Stan punched him again and Cartman fell to the ground. Ha-ha, that was amazing!

I looked next to me at Kenny and he was smirking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kenny patted my shoulder. "You were daydreaming" I tilted my head to the side confused. "Sooo? That's not a big deal, people day dream all of the time"

Kenny lightly chuckled. "It's not that you were day dreaming, but I know who you were daydreaming about" I sighed. "Kenny you make no sense"

We all got up from the table to stand in line to get our food since the line finally died down. Kenny pulled me aside. Kyle listen I can read people so easily like an open book, especially my closest friends like you, Stan, Craig, Tweek, and Cartman, although I can barely read Butters, but the point is that I know you were thinking about Stan"

What's the big deal about me thinking about Stan? I swear Kenny wants me to turn bi or gay. "What's the big deal?" Kenny sighed. "Think about it Kyle" we grabbed some food and sat back down. We all got a couple slices of pizza and some fruit except cartman. He got 5 pieces of pizza, 3 hamburgers, 4 cookies, and some chips. He is such a fucking fat ass.

I started to take the peel off of my banana to eat it, yes I like bananas now. I know I used to hate them but I really like them now. "Hey Jew!" I looked up at cartman stuffing his face. "What do you want fat ass!" he swallowed his food and gave me this evil look.

"You like that banana don't you? We all know your imagining it to be Stan's dick" I felt my face get red with anger and I looked next to me at Stan and he has his head down looking at his food with a slight blush on his face. God damn it! I fucking hate fat ass and why the hell does Stan always blush! What the fuck!

At this point in time everybody at our table is looking between Stan, Cartman, and me. "Cartman shut the fuck up! You just wish I was sucking on your dick! I know that you want me Cartman and it disgusts me! You wanted me to suck your balls and that's fucking sick! You're the fucking fag so shut the hell up!"

Cartman's mouth is wide open in shock and everybody else's mouths are open in shock too, starting at me. I turned my head to look at Stan. I saw a tear go down his cheek and he quickly wiped it off. I turned to everybody else.

"No offence" I said to Kenny, Butters, Craig, and tweek. Everyone started to eat again. Kenny poked me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kyle we know what you meant, someone needed to teach that fat lump a lesson" everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Cartman abruptly stood up and grabbed his tray. "I'm going to sit with my sexy girlfriend Wendy" Fat ass headed over to her table.

"I'm glad that stupid dumb ass left" Butters shouted loudly. Tweek just giggled and Craig kissed his cheek. We all finished eating and went to the rest of our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

After school we all went to Craig's house. He is having a mini party tonight. But knowing Craig it won't be a mini party, last year he threw this huge blow out party at the end of the year. It was so crazy the officer Barbrady showed up. But he just ended up joining the party and getting wasted. Stan, Butters, Tweek, and I were the only ones not drunk. Kenny was absolutely crazy, it was funny to watch. Craig was even singing the most girly songs. We almost died laughing.

We all started to get ready, setting up stuff. We told our parents we would be sleeping at Craig's not mentioning the crazy party. The party started around 7 and it probably won't end until at least midnight, maybe even later. It depends if everybody gets drunk again or not. I watched as everybody started piling in. At least more than half of the school was here. The music is blasting, and somebody brought beer… again of course. It wouldn't be a party if drunk people weren't walking around. Personally I think beer tastes gross. All of the older kids are chugging it down though.

I grabbed Stan and started dancing with him. A lot of fast dancing songs were playing. They are so fucking load though that I can barely understand what the fuck their saying. Stan started to move closer to me. For some reason I want to be closer. I waited a little bit but then I moved a little closer to him. Stan's face turned pink. My face feels warm too… what the hell is going on? Why am I having these feelings?

After a couple more songs played and some more dancing we both started to get tired so we left to take a break. We walked into Craig's kitchen and found Craig, Tweek, Kenny, and Butters just hanging. "Hey guys" I smiled at them. Kenny pulled Butters closer. "This is a great party isn't it?" Kenny asked everybody. We all answered with saying yes or nodding our heads.

"This party is fucking kick ass Craig!" Stan said. He has a big smile on his face. Wow this is the 1st time I have seen Stan happy in a long time. Craig opened his fridge and pulled out Vodka. "all right, I only drank vodka a couple times before but I really like it, get a pop and pour some vodka in it" I grabbed a diet coke and poured some in a cup then dumped some vodka in it. After we all did that I started drinking mine.

"Damn Craig! This shit is good!" Craig just smiled and drank his. Kenny grabbed Butters hand and dragged him upstairs, both boys grinning. Who didn't guess that that was gonna happen? Craig, Tweek, Stan, and I all went back out on the dance floor which is Craig's living room. Cartman and Wendy are making out sloppily on the couch which was pushed against the wall to be out of the way. I cringed at the gross sight. Do they really have to do it here, I mean come on!

Stan and I started dancing, since it's really crowded we are forced to dance really close. But… it's ok because I like it. Stan put his hand on my waist. We both started blushing uncontrollably. I moved a little bit closer and Stan closed the distance between us. Oh god this feels good!

I placed my right hand in his hair and my left hand on his neck. Stan put his other hand on my lower back. His hair is so soft… Stan pressed his lower part against mine… oh oh god that feels good. I pressed back a little bit and he pressed back hard. I noticed Stan looking back and forth between my eyes and lips. He forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back slowly. What is happening…. We pulled away and Stan was grinning. I smiled back at him.

We continued to dance and grind for the remainder of the party. Once the party ended we cleaned up a little, but we were all too tired to really care. Stan and I slept in the living room, Craig and Tweek slept in Craig's bed, and Kenny and Butters slept in the bed they were in earlier. We all went to where we were sleeping and lie down.

I lay there unable to sleep. After a while I walked up to where Kenny and Butters were sleeping and dragged Kenny outside. "Kenny dude I need help!" Kenny and I sat down on the porch. "what about?" I told Kenny everything that happened that night, and how I liked it. At the end of the story Kenny had the biggest grin on his face.

He stood up and screamed "Yes finally! It took you long enough!" I looked at my feet. This can't be happening… oh my gosh! That's why Stan flipped out that one day and why he has been blushing a lot around me lately! He likes me! Oh… holy fucking shit! But… oh no… I think I like him back… "Kyle what's wrong?" I felt a tear fall from my face… "Oh god… k-Kenny…. I think I like Stan…"

I looked up at Kenny. He sat down and put him arm around my shoulders. "Kyle don't worry about it, pretty much the whole school expected you two too go out eventually, and anyway I'm almost positive Stan likes you back, I mean after what you told me…. Damn" I sighed. "I know Stan likes me… why the hell did everybody expect us to go out?" "Well because you two are super best friends, and since forever you two hung out way too much to just be friends" I nodded my head. He is right… wow.


End file.
